The invention relates to an electric lamp comprising
a translucent lamp vessel which is sealed in a vacuum-tight manner and has a seal at its ends, PA1 an electric element in the lamp vessel, PA1 current supply conductors which are passed to the electric element through a respective seal, PA1 ceramic lamp caps each having a cavity at least partly accommodating a respective seal, PA1 electrically conducting cables having a first end secured to a respective current supply conductor, said cables being passed to the exterior through an opening in the relevant lamp cap transversely to the relevant current supply conductor. PA1 a duct which is accessible from the cavity of the lamp cap and accommodates the relevant current supply conductor, PA1 a recess which is transverse to the duct and accommodates the first end of the relevant cable, said recess crossing the duct at a distance from the cavity, PA1 a bore which is transverse to the recess and the duct and in which the recess crosses the duct and in which the electric cable is secured to the current supply conductor.
A lamp of this type is known from and described in GB No. 2,203,020, to which U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,519 corresponds.
In the known lamp the ceramic lamp caps are secured to the seals of the lamp vessel by means of cement. It has been found that the seals in such a lamp may break owing to mechanical stresses caused by the use of cement. In fact, lamps to which cables are secured are often used for purposes at which the seals assume a relatively high temperature during operation of the lamp. The lamp may also break easily when it is placed in a luminaire holding the lamp at its lamp caps.